Gummi Wars: Episode IV A New Master
by squallblade
Summary: The galaxy is in trouble, the Empire's have finished creating their Gummi battle station and are using it to gain the hearts of the planets. And one boy has been taken in by a master of the Keyblade, to train and fight against the empire of darkness.


The royal gummi ship, Minnie, fled across the sky, blasts from the Bahamut's cannons hitting onto it. The Bahamut closed in on it fast, covering over it like an eagle onto it's prey. Inside the ship there was mayhem. Two royal guardians ran down the corridor, avoiding the sparks of the attacked Gummi ship. They stopped at the end of the corridor as a line of soldier's lined up, weapons pointed down to the hangars door. Clanking from above motioned that th Bahamut had connected. One of the royal guards looked down at the other.

'Gawrsh, Donald, what are we going to do?' asked the tall lanky dog. Donald, a small white duck, wearing a blue jacket, shook his head before backing away from the fight that was about to start. The dog stared after him as he dissappeared into one of the other rooms. In a minute later he popped his head back round.

'Goofy, come on!' He snapped angrily. Goofy nodded, following just as the hangar door opened. The soldiers shot blasts into the door, hoping to hit something, but they were overcome by dark blasts that flew back as the army of darkness rushed in, the Heartless Troops, large man shaped troopers, their uniform black. The two sides exchanged blasts, but the Heartless were to strong for the other side, and victory was quickly had. The Heartless then lined up against the wall, and another figure walked through the smoke. He wore a black robe, which reached down to the black boots. He looked around as he came in, his silver hair flowing with his head movement. His tanned smile twinkled through the smoke, then he turned to the Heartless.

'Find the Princess,' he said, they all nodded and ran off. 'We need her, the Empire need her!'

Goofy walked through a room filled with bleeping computers, red and green lights twinkling. As he stummbled through he looked around for Donald.

'Donald,' he called out, 'Donald, where are you?' There was ano answer so he walked on, slipping between the computers as he went. He quickly pressed himself up against the wall as two heartless walked past the room he was in. They stopped outside and turned, but couldn't see anyone so continued on. Goofy knew they could feel his heart. They had been escaping the heartless for a while, ever since they had taken the Princess for safety they had been on their tail. Suddenly he heard Donald's quack, and stumbled in that direction. He could see Donald through the smoke talking to a figure dressed in a white robe. She handed him something, before quickly noticing Goofy, causing her to back off and motioning Donald away. Donald ran towards Goofy, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the escape pods.

'Come on!' He quacked out in his raspy voice. 'We gotta hurry!' Goofy pulled away.

'What are you doing? We have to stay, we aren't allowed to go in there without permission!' Donald shook his head at the comment.

'Fine, stay here, I am still going, I have a mission.' Donald walked off again, heading back towards the escape pods.

'Gawrsh, a mission, I wonder what it is.' He looked behind him to see three heartless facing him. 'D...Donald!'

'Come on!' He yelled out, 'Hurry Goofy!' Goofy ran, the heartless firing after him. Goofy dived into the escape pod. Donald hit the pod button and it closed, shooting them out into space.

'So,' said Goofy, who was arranging himself, whilst staring out at the stars. 'What is this mission?'

'It's a secret! You can't tell anyone!' Goofy scratched his chin.

'Not even Daisy?' Donald ruffled his feathers.

'Not even Minnie!' Donald crossed his arms, shaking his head. 'I'll tell you when we arrive!'

'Where we heading anyway?' Goofy asked staring out into space, noticing a small planet ahead, with miles and miles of open ocean. A small island could be seen from high up, with pam trees and a long beach.

'You'll find out, when we land!' Donald continued to cross his arms, whilst Goofy stared out the window.


End file.
